The present invention relates to a reactor implantable in vivo, where a reaction is capable of occurring between elements confined in the reactor and compounds present in the host organism. The reaction may for example result in a deformation of the reactor, in the generation of an electric potential, or in the chemical transformation of the compound interacting with the reactor.
A reactor causing the generation of an electric potential may form an electrode of a biofuel cell or of a biosensor, of sugar-oxygen type, for example, glucose-oxygen.
A reactor causing the chemical transformation of a compound interacting with the reactor will for example form a glucose killer by, for example, transforming glucose into a compound which will be eliminated by the organism.
Although the invention and the state of the art are described herein mainly in the case of bioelectrodes of a biofuel cell, it should be understood that the invention generally applies to any reactor implantable in vivo.